


Post-Snap Steam

by CelticLady



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Absolute Trash, Coffee, Complete, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F-bombs, F/M, Inappropriate Humor, Kitchen Sex, One Shot, Post-snap, Reader-Insert, References to Depression, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Smut, Support Groups, Survivor Guilt, Tripe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticLady/pseuds/CelticLady
Summary: Life after the snap is hard. Thankfully you find a support group that offers more than second-rate coffee.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 141





	Post-Snap Steam

**Author's Note:**

> This mini-story deals with loss after the snap and has tons of cursing and a ridiculous sex scene. And plot? What plot? Enjoy!

A lukewarm, watered down coffee in a crummy paper-cup. Powered creamer. A lid that didn’t fit quite right.

Ah, yes. It was the finer things in life that made it all worthwhile.

I transferred the blasted thing back and forth in my hands, trying to not scold my poor palms. I took another sip and cringed before tossing it into a nearby trashcan. Some of the brown liquid splashed against the liner and a part of me felt a little guilty, realizing that I chucked it with a tad bit more force than necessary.

That shitty taste was still in my mouth and I couldn’t help but think about how fitting it all was. It seemed to be the story of my life – at least, nowadays, post-snap.

You know the snap. Everyone knows the snap. It rocked the entire planet.

Loved ones had disintegrated into ash, leaving behind a world that mourned for them. There wasn’t any rhyme or reason for it. It was simply a random selection, orchestrated by an alien madman. There was a powerless feeling that accompanied that knowledge, though, and it left survivors guilt-ridden, too. 

People handled in differently. Some turned to religion while others took it upon themselves to act out and, in some cases, even harmed others.

Supply chains collapsed. Grocery stores had barren shelves. Some hoarded things. It was hard to even find a box of tampons!

In an impossible situation where you were left feeling out of control, I could see why people would respond the way they did.

But some grew ugly and turned on each other on social media, despite gloating about how they were “in it together.” There was a sick sense of irony in that.

“Didn’t like the coffee?” asked a masculine voice and it pulled me away from my depressing thoughts.

“It’s okay.” I turned to face him and felt my cheeks instantly grow warm.

It was him. Captain Fucking America. Dressed all cleanly in a button up shirt and slacks. His handsome face with his insanely white toothy grin – yeah, that Adonis-like image was plastered all over the “What Do We Now, Now That They Are Gone” banners that were scattered throughout the city. It was undoubtedly what drew in folks to these little support meetings initially. You know, maybe Mr. Golden Boy can help us navigate our shitty lives now? A chance to meet a hero that failed us all? But, as the weeks went on, the numbers of those attending dwindled more and more. Of course, newbies would filter in every once and a while but no one ever lasted.

No one except me but I had my reasons.

“Did you try the donuts?”

I blinked at him, quickly pivoting my thoughts and glancing at the rock-hard, dried up things on the dollar-store decorative tray. Someone even took a bite out of one and placed it back, right in the middle of smeared, half-dried glaze.

Gross.

“Nah,” I uttered, catching his bright blue eyes again.

Yes, we talked through the meetings. Yes, I kept coming back week after week because his hunky presence brought my life some marginal meaning. Actually, no – I’ll rephrase that. Admiring his strong, muscular form and the way he would talk to us gave me a fraction of pleasure and, in a dim reality where there was so little of that, I felt that needed to hold on to it – even if it bordered fantasy.

No, it didn’t border fantasy. It was fantasy.

He made my head foggy and my panties wet.

“How’s your mom doing with everything?” he asked casually. It was the end of the meeting, for tonight anyway, and people were filing out with little waves as they passed us.

I envisioned him so many times doing unspeakable things to me, things that prim and proper Captain America would never do. Dirty, filthy things. So, when he spoke to me like this, all casual and innocent and acting like he fucking cared, I felt a little awkward.

I wouldn’t give up this one on one time for anything though.

“Umm, she’s struggling,” I replied. “She was able to get a readjustment in her medication and it seems be helping. I like to be hopeful but… a part of me needs to be realistic too.”

“That’s good to hear, about your mom. I hope it continues to help. And, yeah, we have to keep finding ways to keep moving forward. They would want us to,” he said with a small smile. “We have to be hopeful but also be aware of reality too.”

“Yeah.”

He just stood there, staring at me and I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t move.

“Did you want to get out of here? To get a real cup of coffee with me? My treat.”

That was unexpected. Holy shit.

“Umm, you don’t have to do that.”

“I feel bad. It’s my responsibility to pick up the refreshments and I’d hate to think that I failed you. Let me make it up to you.”

“Are—are you sure?”

“Positively.”

Yeah, I wasn’t going to pass this up!

We both ended up chatting as we strolled casually down the streets of the city at night, admiring the lights and minimal hustle and bustle. It was really quiet considering how lively the streets used to be. Instead of taking me to a café, though, he took me straight to his apartment. I wondered briefly if he lived at the legendary Avenger’s base but figured that they barely ever assembled anymore during these ‘peaceful’ times.

He led the way in, flipping on some lights and directed me immediately into his quaint kitchen, where he prepared the coffee maker with some water from the tap.

“I hope you like this brand.”

Rotating the bag on the counter so I could see it, I just nodded and wrung my hands a bit nervously.

I was alone with him. Alone!

And, he was making me coffee! How domestic. How… chivalrous.

“Nice place,” I uttered out, looking around but, truthfully, I hadn’t seen much. If he reacted at all, I didn’t see. His broad back was towards me as he scooped grounds generously into the basket and filter.

“It’s small but it gets the job done.”

I couldn’t help it. My mind went into a dirty place in that moment. I was sure that he was anything but small.

A part of me wanted this to be his secret little fuck pad. Wait – was it?! Really? Oh! Maybe? I added it to my fantasy banks for future use.

“Do you get together with the other Avengers much anymore?” The question came out like vomit but I was half curious. He paused briefly before shrugging and facing me once again.

“I do. Occasionally,” he smiled weakly at me. The sound of coffee brewing in the background preceded its nutty aroma.

“Does the work at the center keep you busy most of the time nowadays?” I leaned against one of the bar stools at the island. He leaned forward on his forearms against the counter from the other side, his bright eyes capturing mine.

“It does. It gives me purpose. We can’t go back in time to undo what Thanos did but at least we can manage things going forward. We can choose what we do with our lives. We either fall into despair or find things to live for.” His voice deepened a little bit.

“Have you found things… to live for?” I asked a bit timidly, brushing back my hair.

“I like connecting with people. Making a difference. Helping them see that they have the power to turn their lives around. We’ve all lost something but we still have each other to pull us through.”

“How very noble of you.” It came out a little stronger than I intended but he didn’t bat an eye at it. Instead, he just pushed himself from the counter and circled around it to face me and placed a hand over mine. I didn’t flinch but he must’ve recognized that the touch surprised me.

“You are beautiful,” he said, his eyes lingering on my mouth.

“Um, thanks.”

Without too much thought, I reached up and placed a hand on his rock-hard chest. His closeness intimidated me a bit but another part was thrilled by it. I was left helpless. I had no other choice but to give in when he came down aggressively, planting his lips harshly onto mine.

“I’ve been… thinking about this for some time,” he pulled back a little, his breath hot on my lips before reconnecting with a renewed sense of urgency.

I didn’t have time to tell him I felt the same way.

Was this REALLY happening?!

Before I knew it, he had me on my back on the counter. His large hand roamed up the length of my leg, kneading my thigh and paused just an inch shy from my arousal. _Fuck._ I wiggled and whined in protest, desperate for the contact. 

“Shhh doll. We’ll get there.”

He dragged himself away from my mouth and, while still positioned in between my legs, helped me shed off my clothes and shoes. I immediately ripped at his shirt with some sort of superhuman force, exposing his chest and chiseled abs. I couldn’t help but gawk and run my fingers over the definition. It spoke to the more primal parts of me.

The animalistic side. The side that needed a good _fuck._

“Like what you see?” he grinned before claiming my lips once again and fidgeting off his pants.

When there was finally _contact,_ I almost instantly came and he hadn’t even penetrated yet. I _felt him_ though, his warm firm length against the bare skin of my thighs, and he dribbled pre-cum all along the places he touched. It set me on fire. I had a fleeting thought about protection but quickly dropped it when the need overcame me. I rocked my hips against him just as he slid in forcibly with a grunt.

I gasped.

_Shit._

It burned. He was fucking big. Girthy. I could tell just by the way it felt. But I didn’t fucking care.

We kissed each other like maniacs, all teeth and sloppiness, as he set a mind-blowing pace. I had to adjust myself against the counter because he had sent me into a set of dishes. Some cups dropped off the edge and shattered but that didn’t stop his brutal pounding.

“Oh my god,” I whimpered out, the feeling of his dick dragging in and out, over and over caused an intense mounting of pleasure that came flooding out. I shuddered and cried out as he continued to slam his hips into mine. My walls clenched tightly around him, causing him to grin and bite at my neck.

That was going to leave a mark.

“You’ve got… more in you,” he grunted out like a caveman and continued to drive into me.

And I did.

Again and again.

I knew that I was going to be sore after this.

It took several times and positions before Steve was through. When he finally let out an intense guttural sound that sent his orgasm washing inside me, he collapsed and panted heavily. We both remained there trying to recover for several minutes, the smell of coffee mingling with sex slowly bringing us back to our senses.

“See what I mean? We’re here for each other,” was all he mustered out as he slowly peeled himself away. I could feel the stickiness on my legs and his skin glued to mine, but it didn’t matter.

I haven’t felt this good in… well, forever.

“Let’s get cleaned up. Wanna shower with me?”

Like I would pass up that opportunity.

This wasn’t the last time we did this, thankfully. All my fantasies could never compare to the real thing. Over and over, we had coffee and we paved a future together full of steamy sex that ended up being much, much more. Over time things became a little better and we had each other to thank for that. Who would’ve imagined that? He even confided in me that he had lost the love of his life in the 1940s when he went into the ice that would seal him for decades... but I gave him a renewed sense of purpose, of belonging. And that he loved me.

His words repeated in my head after a year of being together. “We’ve all lost something but we still have each other to pull us through.”

Yes. Yes we fucking did.

**Author's Note:**

> Pure trash but I’d love to hear what you thought, lol!!


End file.
